puzzlepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Iron Jack Flint
Iron Jack Flint is a crew that sails the Hunter Ocean. The crew currently flies the flag of The Jolly Roger. History of Iron Jack Flint Iron Jack Flint was founded on 24 August, 2006 by Ironjacflint. Public Statement We were schooner-rigged and rakish, with a long and lissome hull, And we flew the pretty colours of the crossbones and the skull; We'd a big black Jolly Roger flapping grimly at the fore, And we sailed the Spanish Water in the happy days of yore. We'd a long brass gun amidships, like a well-conducted ship, We had each a brace of pistols and a cutlass at the hip; It's a point which tells against us, and a fact to be deplored, But we chased the goodly merchant-men and laid their ships aboard. Then the dead men fouled the scuppers and the wounded filled the chains, And the paint-work all was spatter dashed with other peoples brains, She was boarded, she was looted, she was scuttled till she sank. And the pale survivors left us by the medium of the plank. O! then it was (while standing by the taffrail on the poop) We could hear the drowning folk lament the absent chicken-coop; Then, having washed the blood away, we'd little else to do Than to dance a quiet hornpipe as the old salts taught us to. O! the fiddle on the fo'c's'le, and the slapping naked soles, And the genial 'Down the middle, Jake, and curtsey when she rolls!' With the silver seas around us and the pale moon over-head, And the look-out not a-looking and his pipe-bowl glowing red. :-Masefield Crew Articles #For the disposition of all booty, the Captain shall have two full shares; the Master shall have one share and a half; the Doctor, Mate, Gunner, & Boatswain one share and a quarter. #Every man shall have a vote in affairs of moment. He shall have equal title to fresh provisions or strong liquors, at any time seized, and may use them at pleasure, unless a scarcity makes necessary, for the good of all, to vote a retrenchment. #He that shall be found guilty of taking up any unlawful weapon on board the ship by us taken, so as to strike or abuse one another, in any regard, shall suffer what punishment the Captain and the majority of the Company shall think fit. Every man's quarrels shall be ended on shore, by sword or pistol. #He that shall run away during an Engagement, or keep any secret from the Company, shall be marooned with one bottle of powder, one bottle of water, one small firearm, and a single shot. #If any gold, jewels, silver, &c, be found on board any prize taken, to the value of a single piece of eight, & if the finder do not deliver it to the Quartermaster in the space of 24 hours, he shall suffer what punishment the Captain and Majority think fit. #If any man is found guilty of gaming or of defrauding another member of the Company to the value of a piece of eight, he shall be marooned or shot. #That man that shall strike another whilst these Articles are in force shall receive Moses' Law (that is, 40 Stripes lacking one) on the bare back. #That man shall not keep his arms clean, fit for an engagement, or neglect his business, shall be cut off from his share and suffer such other punishment as the Captain and the Company shall think fit. #If any man shall lose a joint in time of an engagement, he shall have 400 pieces of eight; if he lose a limb, 800. #No man to talk of breaking up their way of living, till each had shared 1,000 pieces of eight. Iron Jack Flint